This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a combined hammer and spirit levels.
Leveling devices are necessary in the making of buildings or other construction work, and it is common practice for carpenters or other workman to employ a leveling tool using spirit levels. In the use of such tool, it must be picked up and laid down many times during construction which of course is bothersome to the carpenter and also time consuming.
Means have heretofore been proposed for placing a level on a hammer handle so as to avoid the inconvenience of using a level as a separate tool. A combined hammer construction of applicants' knowledge that employs leveling means therewith is not satisfactory first in that the leveling means is improperly placed on the hammer whereby it may be damaged by the shock of hammering operations and may also be damaged from exterior forces or knocked out of adjustment. Such prior device may also interfere with the grip and use of the hammer. In addition, such prior device is complex in construction and is not convenient to use, whereby the use of a hammer and leveling device as separate tools has still been the best procedure.